Bionicle Crystal Power
by Sailor Quaoar
Summary: When the Toa Nuva recive new powers, they use them to fight polluting Bohrok! Will Gali reveal to the others the secret ability she had hid for so long? Captain PlanetSailor Moon parody


Suddenly, the swarm of Levak surrounded the Toa Nuva. "Oh, no! We're suredone for!" Lewa cried. Gali looked at the small gem on her finger. "The Turaga said these rings will give us a new power. I think now would be a good time to use them!" she narrowly dodged a Levahk's acid blast. " I agree with Gali." Pohatu said. "Alright, then." Said Tahu. "Toa Nuva, assemble!" All six Toa Nuva gathered in a circle. They began to glow as each of them held up their ring. A cheesy, upbeat mid 90's tune started to play.

"_EARTH_!" yelled Onua.

"_FIRE_!" shouted Tahu.

"_WIND_!" cried Lewa.

"_WATER_!" shouted Gali.

"_HEART_!" yelled Pohatu and Kopaka together.

"_GO TAKA_!" The Toa shouted in unison.

The energy from their rings collected and materialized into a Toa in gleaming golden armor and carrying a spear-like staff. "_Your powers combined, I am Takanuva_!" he said. All of a sudden, voices started singing out of nowhere; "_Takanuva, he's our hero, gonna take pollution down to zero! He's our powers magnified, and he's fighting on the island's_ _side_! _He is gonna put asunder, bad guys who like to loot and plunder_!" "What the f?" yelled Tahu. "Don't swear, Tahu!" replied Kopaka. "Bionicle is supposed to be kid-friendly!"

Takanuva aimed his staff at the Bohrok. "You Levahk have been polluting the jungles of Le-Wahi with your poison for too long! In the name of the environment, I shall punish you!" "_You'll pay for this, Takanuva_!" one of the Levahk said.

"Since when did Bohrok learn to talkspeak?" Lewa asked. "I dunno. I never really thought about it before." Onua replied.

Then, the Toa joined in the song:

"_We're the Toa-teers, you can be one too, cause saving our island is the thing to do! Looting and polluting is not the way, hear what Takanuva has to say_;" _THE_ _POWER IS YOURS_!" Takanuva echoed.

Takanuva fired a light beam from his staff. "Crescent Beam!" he yelled. One of the Levahk was defeated. Gali giggled a bit. The two remaining Levahk lunged at Takanuva. "The environment is ours to cherish. We must keep it clean!" Takanuva said. A Levahk fired a toxic beam in his direction. Quickly, Takanuva generated a mirror-like force field. "Submarine Reflection!" The Levahk was eaten away by its own acid. "Don't be a litterbug, recycle!" he said suddenly.

Gali watched Takanuva with concern. He couldn't defeat those Bohrok alone. She had to help. Gali never told her brothers about her power. But she had to help. Beautiful violin music started to play. Gali took out a small silver wand topped with a clear blue crystal. Raising it into the air, she shouted, "Ga-Koro Crystal Power, Make UP!" A stream of water wrapped around her body, creating a ripple effect. Gali then did a finishing pose while her Nuva symbol glowed behind her.

The other Toa stared at their Sister. No longer was she wearing her familiar Kaukau Nuva mask. She was now human, with blue wavy waist-length hair. She was dressed in a cobalt sailor suit with a heart shaped brooch, aqua bows, and transparent sleeves. Gali had knee high boots and elbow length gloves. A golden tiara adorned her forehead, and a star choker graced her neck.

Gali focused her gaze on the last Bohrok. A sparkling background formed behind her.

"Toa of Water and Wisdom, Super Sailor Gali! In the name of Ga-Koro, I shall punish you!"

Gali created a puddle of water. Then, she lifted up droplets that swirled around her. She focused the water into a high-pressure blast.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The Levahk dropped to the ground.

Takanuva and Gali were shocked when the Bohrok revealed itself to be a C.E.O. for a company called Lego. "We're going to kill off the Nuva so we can release crappy Toa with useless shooting gimmicks, just to rake in the profits! Mwu ha ha ha ha!"

Takanuva turned to Gali. He gave her a silver wand like her own, but with a red crystal. "You know who it belongs to." he said.

To be continued…..

Author's note:

The Toa's human forms are in anime style (Gali's sailor _fuku_, duh!)

I did not rip off Sailor Mercury, I just like Ami's _henshin_ and attacks, I think they suit Gali.

The Toa "with useless shooting gimmicks" are the Toa Mahri. Seriously, I hate their design.

I have a question for you:

Who gets the red crystal wand? And what do the look like when they transform? Leave your ideas and I will use them in chapter 2.


End file.
